This invention relates to windows for building structures generally, and particularly to windows presenting weather-impervious external surfaces and methods of manufacturing them.
The problem of providing weather resistant windows has long been appreciated. Early conventional all wood frames and sashes were provided with some protection by proper painting, but still tended to deteriorate due to rain, snow and sun exposure. All-metal frames and sashes have been proposed and are in use, as are all-plastic windows wherein the frame and sash are composed of extruded shapes. These windows of all metal and plastic elements have been satisfactory to some degree, but are relatively expensive and present fabrication problems.
It has also been proposed to clad wooden frame and/or sash elements with lengths of extruded metal or plastic, and various examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Strawther 2,753,603; Spencer 3,443,345; Sitterly 3,662,494; Elsenberg 3,667,179 and Kuyper 3,815,285. The present invention provides improvements over both the window assemblies and the methods of manufacture disclosed in those patents.